


BEAST

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 圈养野兽错误示范
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Kudos: 4





	BEAST

如何圈养一头野兽？

Victor尝试过很多次，但从没成功过，所以他无法回答。更何况他自己就是一头。但看在这并非易事上，这值得一次次的尝试。比如现在——追踪一头在山林里隐藏了大半个月的野兽，Victor寻着他的气味到了酒吧。

这场景发生过许多次了，Victor不急不慢地靠近他——他总在不同的酒吧出现，或蓬头垢面或收拾得神清气爽，坐在角落闷头喝酒。他通常身无分文，等着有什么图谋不轨的人给他付账，再不耐烦地用他的爪子打消那些人的念头。Victor承认他也是那些人中的一员，但几根钢爪可没法叫他走回头路。

好的…现在他能清楚地看见他了。头发和胡须都长得可怕，他却还坐在那喝伏特加？伏特加，那劲头可够足的。

Victor拉了一把高脚凳坐在他旁边，酒吧破破烂烂的窗子开始被风吹得吱呀乱叫，灯光投到Victor面前架子上那些玻璃酒瓶，再折射，弄得Victor眯起眼睛，他觅食前也这么做。

"Hey , Logan." Victor两只爪子交叉着，露出牙齿意义不明地笑。然而Logan并没搭理他，酒瓶子的底重重地磕在了桌上，风夹着他略微沙哑的声音吹过来了："Go fuck yourself."

好吧这句话其实挺暧昧的，尤其在这种气氛微妙的场合。Victor只是无声地笑，挥手让侍应生过来，"把这位先生的账单结了。"他指了指Logan。这下子Logan总算转过头看了他一眼，脏污的手握着酒瓶颈子。他看了一眼，又转过头去喝酒。Logan寡言，但谁在乎，反正Victor也不解风情。

Victor来晚了，他刚付好账单，Logan就放下他喝空了的酒瓶，头也不回的就往外走，穿着他那身破破烂烂的衣服，活像个流浪汉。

"他是您的朋友吗，先生？"侍应生边擦杯子边问Victor。

"shh…" Victor回过头把手指竖到嘴边，那上边的指甲闪着阴森森的光，"要想保住你的命你最好把话收回去。"他露出獠牙，发出呲呲声表示警告。

外边下着雪，Victor轻而易举的就找到了他的目标，那身黑衣服简直是个地标。酒精搞得Logan昏头昏脑，显而易见，他走路踉踉跄跄，等Victor追上他时他竟然一头栽在了雪里。喔，这可真够罕见，就像把咽喉暴露给野兽。

Victor在他面前蹲下，伸出他那爪子拨弄Logan脏兮兮的头发，"喔喔喔…Jimmy，酒精把你的力量拿走了吗？"他嗤嗤地笑，"枪子儿都不能让你跪下，一点儿伏特加就让你收不了了？"

半陷在雪里的那颗头颅微微动了两下，伸出爪子的动作却比言语更迅速，Logan伸出爪子，在Victor的手上猛的抓了一下。Victor迅疾地跳了起来，手背上立刻出现了三道口子，往里看甚至能看见骨头，血滴在雪里马上就把雪给融化了，但那实际上也没流多少血。在让Victor迅速闭嘴这一点上Logan做的不错，但在让Victor手上这一点上Logan还得再加把劲。这点小伤充其量只能让Victor"嘶"一声，自愈能力足以保证这些伤口在五分钟之内完全消失。

趁着Victor在那儿等着伤口自愈，Logan又爬起来，踉跄着走了一段路，也许是这大半个月来他没睡多少觉，也许是伏特加酒劲太足，他没走几步又栽进了雪里，而这一次他彻底睡过去了。

Victor一路跟上去，血滴了一路，他看见倒在地上的Logan，见他不再动弹就把他扛到肩上，返回他的庇护所。Logan在他背上一动不动，毫无防备地暴露着咽喉，当然，Victor当然乐意咬断Logan的咽喉，但疼痛对他俩来说早就是家常便饭，所以他更愿意用牙齿叼着Logan的喉结磨上几下，听他喉咙里滚出来的呼噜。这时候Logan就不能被称作犬科动物而是猫科动物了。

这晚Logan又一次做了噩梦，黑暗，无边无际的黑暗，他拼了命地伸出爪子往周围刺，温热的液体带着铁锈味喷到他的脸上，他一下子就清醒过来了。大概他又杀了某人。这种破事发生太多次了。

"噢…Jimmy，你又乱挥爪子了是不是？"这称谓他再熟悉不过，Logan疲乏地睁眼。他在浴室里，他见过无数遍的浴室，他坐在一浴缸的血水里，右手穿透了Victor的肩膀，血量大得像谋杀现场，他甚至能看见Victor的血肉缓缓愈合，碰到他的爪子，然后再一次裂开。Logan瞥见地上那些零星的毛发还有台子上的剃须刀，他摸了摸自己的脸，胡子和头发都恢复了他上一次离开Victor的样子。同样的，他又一次被Victor扒光了进行彻底的清洗，在Victor面前他简直毫无隐私。没办法，谁叫他俩在这世界上只有彼此。

"你又弄坏了我一件衬衣。"Victor像是提醒Logan一般出声，Logan把爪子从对方肩膀里抽出来，放到水里涮了涮，才收回去。Victor脱了衬衣，扔在地上，起身开始收拾地上的血迹。Logan把水放了，又打开淋浴头冲洗身体。

Logan一个月前还在这儿任Victor揉他的大腿根，这儿的肥皂都没换，他丝毫不觉得一言不发占用Victor的设施很刻薄，因为Victor纠缠他的程度简直称得上死皮赖脸。Logan背后传来水声。瞧，他又进来了。

他俩的身体都完全没有伤痕。子弹，刺刀，爆炸什么都没留下。Victor摸着Logan腰际的时候曾说他这么做是为了让Logan记住他，结果被Logan反问何必为自己的占有欲和征服感找借口。可这的确适合我问题，他老弟的身体连皮下淤血都留不住，除了让他记住耳旁湿润的呢喃还能让他记住什么呢。

Victor拿过Logan手中的肥皂给Logan擦背，Logan盘腿坐在浴缸里，热水浇在他身上升腾出蒸汽，很快他们就得互相凑的很近才能看清对方的脸。

"Jimmy，你以前也是这样坐在浴缸里，让我给你擦背。"Logan没做声，Victor却也不在意，把手伸到前面去摩挲Logan的手。他的本意是帮Logan把那双满是污垢的手给洗干净，可到了后面完全就不是那回事了。他的手从Logan的胸膛滑下去，直滑到Logan的大腿根。这时Logan终于又开了口，"当时你可没有像现在这样进行明目张胆的骚扰。"

Victor嗤嗤地笑，咬了咬Logan的耳朵尖，"别介意，"他给那些Logan自己洗不到或者是没想过要洗的地方打上肥皂沫，"你自己可洗不到这儿。""这儿"这个词巧妙地暗示了很多地方，Victor往哪些地方搓揉的时候Logan低声喘了几下，给水声遮住了。托那些雾气的福，Logan完全预料不到Victor下一步的动作，水都积到腰了他才意识到Victor盖上了塞子。

这一次Victor似乎没对Logan报什么肮脏想法，他尖锐的爪子划过Logan的身体时Logan会颤一下，偶尔划伤出了血，愈合前那点痒想让Logan伸手去抓。Logan又舒服又难受，大半个月没碰过的东西颤巍巍地挺立起来。

"哎呀…Jimmy，你究竟忍了多久？"Victor的手沿着后腰滑进臀缝，他的语气让Victor想朝他挥爪子，但他知道Victor是在玩，他总是在玩，甚至在Logan之前弄断他一只手的时候也是如此。

当下的情况让Logan有些羞耻了，Victor离他那么近以至于他的背都能贴上Victor的胸腹，Victor毫无反应，他自己却硬得不像话。肥皂泡恰到好处地掩盖了令他羞耻的部分，Logan伸手去抚弄他涨得发疼的前段，Victor衔着他的后颈，用獠牙去研磨。细小的酥麻感沿着脊柱攀升，一瞬间他脑子空白，听不见Victor在他耳边湿润的水声，他溢出一声压抑的低沉的闷哼，Victor手下的腹部开始抽搐，下半身浸在水里让Logan有一种失禁的感觉。

Logan靠在Victor身上平稳地喘着气，半晌才说了话，"水脏了。"

Victor拔了塞子，伸手扳过Logan的脸去咬他的嘴唇，Logan脸上刚剃过的胡渣刮着他的手，Logan的嘴唇紧抿着。"Hey…Jimmy，别这么冷淡。"

在亲昵这方面Logan向来冷淡，而造成这种现状的主要罪人正是Victor，Logan曾有过很多伴侣——但都不长久，那些能和他在床上相拥而眠的美人儿活不过两个月，她们或被Victor谋杀，或显出蛇蝎的本性企图暗杀Logan。时间越长，Logan越孤独，刚开始他会和Victor扭打在一起，但后来，也许他认为自己杀的人够多了，他背负的罪孽太沉重了，他开始隐居。但Victor总能找到他，企图把他留在身边，他一次又一次离开，造成一次又一次的死循环。在性这方面Logan更是毫无技巧可言，Victor还记得他俩第一次的时候，Logan抓着床单，疼得嘴唇都咬破了，他的背弓着，腰侧肌肉紧绷。他的柔韧度不够，最简单的姿势也会把他累的出汗，那次对于对方来说都算不上愉快的经历。Victor干涩地抽动，只有偶尔碰到前列腺的时候Logan才会哼哼几声。Logan的肌肉硬邦邦的，叫声也不诱人，但Victor老早就想这么做，而Logan在后面明显感觉到了爽，所以接下来的几次Logan是默认着接受的。

Victor确实感受到了热——Logan打开了淋浴头，水浇了下来，他张开嘴，让Victor咬他的嘴唇。欲迎还拒，Victor窃笑，他的Jimmy什么时候学会这个的？Victor只轻轻咬了咬Logan的嘴唇，没再做更多动作。他放开Logan之后Logan起身把身上那点泡沫冲掉，出了浴缸，还顺走了Victor的浴巾。

当Victor走出浴室的时候，Logan已经躺在床上打盹了。他蹑手蹑脚走过去，躺在Logan旁边，Logan还没睡着，出声警告："你可别有什么非分之想。"

"只是个晚安吻。"Victor把嘴唇贴到Logan的拳头上，他发誓他看见Logan的眉毛抽搐了一下，想睁开眼却又没睁开。"Good dream." Victor说的极轻极轻。

那天晚上他俩面对面睡着，比以往睡得都安稳，这对Logan而言很难得，实际上如果他旁边睡的是Victor，他就不必担心一觉醒来会看见他的钢爪插在枕边人的心脏里。

将近中午的时候Victor醒了，他面前的床已经空荡荡的，他并不意外，这种情况他早就料到，也早就重复了无数遍。Logan拿走了他一整套干净衣服和一部分钱，还把厨房给洗劫一空。

该如何圈养一头野兽？Victor无法回答。这究竟应该算是成功还是失败呢，显然Logan已经知道无论他去了哪里，Victor总能凭着那点血缘关系和心灵感应一次又一次地找到他，在一次又一次的欲迎还拒中，谁知道他什么时候才能真正地留下来呢？

Victor抽了抽鼻子，在下一次狩猎之前他还是决定多留一点时间给Logan好好思考。毕竟他总会找到他，always。


End file.
